1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to information flow, and, more specifically, to a system and method for enterprise information and transaction management.
2. Description of the Background
A successful business enterprise necessitates that effective interactions occur between the business employees, principals, management, peers, subordinates, supporting departments, suppliers, customers, clients, and authorities, and the information that each party in a business transaction requires to do his or her part in generating a successful enterprise transaction. Such enterprise level interactions may employ multiple parties at different levels of the transaction.
To facilitate such complex enterprise interactions occurring at multiple hierarchical levels substantially simultaneously, parties at each level of the interaction may require information about other parties at other hierarchical levels, in order to successfully fulfill the transaction. Further, planning and execution of transactions, and the associated logistics, which may occur at multiple locations, may further complicate the application of structure and organization to business transactions. As such, considering the parties and logistics, and the information flow, needed to carry out such hierarchical enterprise transactions, such transactions often become very disorganized, costly, and, worse yet in the health care field, may not be able to occur at all.
Consequently, the need to apply rules to transactions, and to information flow that enables transactions, in a hierarchical enterprise transaction system, exists, but, as yet, has not allowed for smooth transactions and information flow in complex enterprise hierarchies, such as in the health care industry.
Thus, there is a need to provide an integrated enterprise solution for the application of rules and structure to hierarchical transactions, and to the information flow that is necessarily associated with hierarchical transactions.